


Four for a boy

by Kandai



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canon - Movie, Childhood, Family, Gen, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une pensée particulière de chaque membre de la famille Tracy alors qu'Alan naît, grandit et tente de vivre sa vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four for a boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Jerry et Sylvia Anderson, Johnatan Frakes, ITC Entertenaiment.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Mai 2014.
> 
> Écrit pour le défi " Cri silencieux " sur la commu lj Six variations.

** Four for a boy **

 

_Ce voyageur ailé, comme il est gauche et veule!_  
_Lui, naguère si beau, qu'il est comique et laid!_  
_L'un agace son bec avec un brûle-gueule,_  
_L'autre mime, en boitant, l'infirme qui volait!_

_L’Albatros –_ Baudelaire

* * *

_Jeff_

Il a du mal à contenir sa surprise quand Lucy s’allonge dans leur lit un soir de septembre et lui murmure qu’elle est de nouveau enceinte avant d’éteindre brusquement les lumières. Jeff les rallume aussitôt et contemple sa femme d’un air ébahi, ce qui la fait soupirer et se retourner vers lui, une moue déplaisante sur les lèvres.

— Tu es sûre ? demande-t-il et s’émerveille de pouvoir encore poser la question après quatre grossesses. Mais qu’y peut-il si le simple fait d’être père le fait trembler de terreur et d’excitation tout à la fois ?

Il y a de la réserve dans sa question cette fois-ci, une réserve qui n’a pas existé les quatre fois précédentes, et ce n’est certes pas par manque de foi mais… d’accord, ils n’ont jamais rien convenu mais il a toujours été évident pour lui que Gordon serait le dernier de leur joyeuse ribambelle. Celui-ci ayant déjà six ans et leur aîné en comptant douze… inutile de préciser qu’il n’a jamais envisagé l’arrivée d’un cinquième petit Tracy, encore moins maintenant.

— Fait le test hier, grogne Lucy, maussade. Cinq fois. Je suis enceinte, Jeff.

Le milliardaire se pince les lèvres. Ca n’a rien à voir avec la terreur anticipée qui a précédé Scott, l’enthousiasme galopant de la grossesse de John ou encore la lassitude épanouie dont Lucy a fait montre pendant qu’elle attendait Gordon. Virgil est un cas un peu particulier dans leur liste bienheureuse parce que leur troisième champion est né avec un mois d’avance, après une grossesse plutôt difficile, mais Lucy l’aurait prévenu bien plutôt si elle avait pressenti les mêmes complications.

— Tu en es à combien ?

— A peu près trois semaines.

Trois semaines. Ca veut dire vers mai ou juin pour la date de naissance. Jeff laisse sa tête retomber sur l’oreiller, un peu sonné par la nouvelle.

— Tu as l’air tellement enchanté, commente sa femme en se retournant, ses cheveux blonds s’éparpillant avec grâce sur l’oreiller.

— Ca va, tente-t-il de la rassurer – il n’a pas besoin d’entendre son grognement étouffé dans la flanelle pour comprendre que c’est un échec. Je suis juste un peu sous le coup. Donne-moi du temps pour m’y faire.

— Je sais que c’est… enfin, c’est une surprise pour nous tous, concède Lucy. Et si tu n’en veux pas, eh bien…

Jeff cligne des yeux, pris de court par la déclaration plus abrupte encore que tout le reste. Qu’est-ce que sa femme est allée inventer… Oh.

— Lucy, ce n’est pas parce que je ne saute pas au plafond en criant de joie que je ne veux pas de cet enfant. C’est… je suis heureux, tu sais, c’est juste que c’est une surprise…

Une surprise qu'il n'a jamais songé à pouvoir obtenir de nouveau; son atroce chance ne l'empêche pas de retenir l'excitation qui lui monte sous l'estomac, pris qu'il est par la brutale nouvelle.

Oh, mon dieu. Et si celui-là est une fille ?

* * *

_Virgil_

Virgil a huit ans et sept mois quand leur père les rassemble un soir dans le grand salon de la maison, juste après le dîner, pour une conversation très importante. Comme d’habitude lorsqu’ils sont tous rassemblés, il se cale bien entre Johnny et Scotty, laissant Gordy grimper sur les genoux de leur aîné. Ce genre de réunions a le don de l’agiter, lui qui tient difficilement en place ; Johnny lui sourit et passe une main dans ses cheveux drus. Maman est là aussi, assise près de Papa, et les regarde tous les quatre avec une drôle d’expression.

— Les garçons, commence Papa avec un sourire en coin, votre maman et moi, nous avons une surprise pour vous.

A sa gauche, Scotty respire brusquement et à en juger par ses yeux ronds comme des billes, il sait déjà de quoi il s’agit. Johnny cligne très longtemps des yeux et regarde Maman qui fait un petit « oui » de la tête, les yeux pétillant. Il n’y a que Gordy qui n’a pas l’air de comprendre ce qui se passe et c’est tant mieux parce que Virgil ne comprend pas non plus ; il aurait été bien injuste qu’il soit le seul laissé hors de la confidence.

— Si tout se passe bien, à la fin du printemps, vous aurez un nouveau petit frère ou une nouvelle petite sœur.

Scott pousse un petit cri qu’il étouffe bien vite, un peu comme un pouffement, on ne saurait dire si c’est de surprise ou de joie ; John, quant à lui, se met à rire entre ses mains. Virgil regarde son petit frère d’un air perplexe : ils ont à peine un an et trois mois d’écart alors il ne se souvient pas d’avoir entendu une telle annonce, ce qui ne doit pas être le cas pour Johnny et Scotty maintenant qu’il y pense. Après tout, ce sont eux les plus grands.

Ca lui fait bizarre de savoir qu’il va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il était trop petit pour se souvenir de l’époque où Gordy était tout bébé mais ils ont grandi ensemble et pour ce que ça vaut, il connaît d’autres amis qui ont des frères et sœurs encore tout bébés et ça n’a pas l’air si nul que ce que Scotty veut bien leur faire croire. Et puis, ça lui fera quelqu’un d’autre à l’embêter parce que Gordy commence à répondre à ses farces, un peu trop bien d’ailleurs.

Il espère que ce sera un petit frère quand même, parce que les filles, c’est nul.

* * *

_ Scott _

Scott est le premier d’entre eux à tenir son nouveau petit frère dans ses bras.

Il en veut à leur père d’avoir été coincé si longtemps au siège de la compagnie, même si Maman a répété plusieurs fois que ce n’était pas de sa faute si les concurrents de Tracy Inc. lui donnaient du fil à retordre en plus de la presse. Il a demandé à pouvoir aller à l’hôpital avec Maman, laissant Grand-Mère s’occuper des plus jeunes à la maison. Il a presque douze ans et c’est un grand garçon : rester une journée dans un couloir blanc ne lui fait pas peur, même s’il en a vite assez des magasines laissés sur la table basse. L’accouchement prend longtemps mais quand une infirmière appelle « monsieur Tracy », le jeune homme ne se fait pas prier pour bondir sur ses pieds et foncer en direction de la chambre qu’on lui désigne.

Maman est épuisée, échevelée mais elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Contre son sein, un bébé au visage rouge et tout habillé de bleu pâle repose doucement sa joue.

— C’est un garçon ? demande Scott tout ébahi.

— Oui, mon grand, confirme sa mère, radieuse. Je te présente Alan, ton nouveau petit frère. Tu veux le tenir un peu ?

Scott n’est pas sans expérience, après tant d’heures passées à bercer Gordy et Virg pour les calmer avant leur sieste, mais c’est la première fois qu’il prend dans ses bras un bébé à peine né. Maman l’aide, même si ses mains tremblent légèrement.

Une fois dans ses bras, Scott peut observer le benjamin de la fratrie à tout loisir. Pour un bébé, il doit avouer qu’Alan n’a rien de très particulier : le visage rouge et gonflé, le nez retroussé, des plis sur le front, un duvet blond sur sa tête chauve… mais c’est son petit frère à lui, alors ça change forcément tout.

Scott sourit et dépose maladroitement un bisou sur le front du nouveau membre de la famille, ce qui a pour conséquence de le faire gémir faiblement, un cri de protestation qui s’entend à peine, et de lui faire ouvrir les yeux pour identifier l’inconfortable chose qui vient de lui mouiller le front. Son grand frère sait que les bébés ne voient pas clair tout de suite mais il ne peut s’empêcher de trouver les yeux de son cadet adorables.

—Il a tes yeux, maman, fait-il remarquer, espiègle.

— Tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus, mon grand, répond-elle, attendrie.

Scott secoue la tête et sourit au bébé qui a cessé de gigoter. Il ne sait pas trop dire pourquoi mais il a l’impression que les yeux d’Alan resteront tout aussi bleus lorsqu’il grandira.

* * *

_ Gordon _

Gordon déteste son nouveau petit frère.

Johnny lui dirait qu’il est de bien mauvaise foi et Scotty lui ferait les gros yeux s’ils l’apprenaient mais c’est pourtant la vérité : Gordon déteste le petit Alan avec intensité.

Ca n’est même pas tout à fait de sa faute mais depuis qu’il est arrivé, Gordon a l’impression de passer en dernier dans la tête de tout le monde : Scott n’a d’yeux que pour lui parce que c’est l’aîné et que l’aîné doit veiller sur le plus jeune, Johnny l’aime bien parce qu’il est blond comme lui et Virg passe parfois plus de temps à lui faire des grimaces pour le faire rire qu’à jouer avec Gordon. Même Maman et Papa sont complètement oublieux de tout quand Alan est concerné. Bon d’accord, c’est parce qu’il est tout petit et qu’il a besoin qu’on s’occupe de lui mais quand même ! C’est ennuyeux de l’entendre pleurer ou crier tout le temps, ennuyeux de voir Maman distraite à cause de lui, ennuyeux de voir ses frères ne plus avoir d’yeux que pour l’ennuyeux bébé, ennuyeux, ennuyeux !

Avant qu’Alan n’arrive, c’était Gordon le plus jeune. C’était lui le préféré que Maman berçait, à qui Scott racontait des histoires, qui avait une place sur les genoux de Papa quand il était à la maison. Maintenant, c’est Alan qui a tout ça et il n’en profite même pas comme il le devrait parce qu’il a à peine six mois et que c’est un bébé stupide !

Un jour, pourtant, Alan arrête finalement de crier ou de pleurer pour un rien. Au début, Gordon est soulagé mais il remarque bien vite que Maman est très agitée, que Scotty se ronge les ongles et que Johnny a les yeux rouges. Papa rentre à la maison plus tôt que ce qui était prévu et parle très vite dans le téléphone. Quand le docteur passe la porte d’entrée, Gordon a plus ou moins compris que quelque chose de très grave était arrivé.

— Allie est malade, répond Virg à sa question silencieuse. Son grand frère ne pleure pas mais il renifle longuement, comme s’il se retenait très fort. Papa et Maman ne savent pas ce qu’il a.

Si on en juge par la sombre mine du docteur, ça ne doit pas aller très fort. Johnny profite que l’attention est ailleurs pour serrer très fort Gordon dans ses bras et il pleure même encore un peu. Scotty marmonne que Gordy ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, qu’il ne faut pas l’inquiéter pour rien – Gordon pense que son grand frère exagère un peu.

Si Alan meurt, au moins on ne s’occupera plus de lui et Gordon pourra reprendre sa place. Il ne le dit à personne mais il le souhaite très fort.

Ca ne l’empêche pas de se sentir coupable à propos de son vœu alors il se glisse dans la chambre d’Alan quand Maman va prendre sa douche. Son petit frère est tout immobile dans son berceau : il ne fait pas de bruit ennuyeux, ne pleurniche pas, ne fait même pas mine de reconnaître sa présence. Ca ennuie Gordon mais il ne sait pas pourquoi.

— Désolé, Allie, murmure-t-il au plus jeune, mais c’est toi ou moi.

Son petit frère bouge à peine mais sa petite main vient chercher le petit doigt de Gordon et le serre. Ce dernier se sent subitement mal : il déteste Alan, donc celui-ci devrait faire pareil, non ? Il devrait hurler et être méchant quand Gordon est là, non ?

Scott, sans doute lancé sur sa trace par Papa, entre doucement dans la chambre et sourit devant le spectacle. C’est un sourire triste que Gordon déteste.

— Gordy, je sais que tu t’inquiètes mais il faut laisser Allie tranquille maintenant.

Il aimerait corriger son frère, lui dire que non, il ne s’inquiète pas parce qu’il déteste leur cadet mais ce dernier serre son petit doigt dans sa main et il paraît si petit, si fragile dans son berceau gris-bleu avec son visage tout blanc et ses membres immobiles.

— Qu’est-ce qui va lui arriver, Scotty ? souffle l’enfant, la gorge serrée.

— J’en sais rien, bonhomme, soupire son aîné en le prenant dans ses bras. Gordon a huit ans, maintenant, ce n’est plus un petit garçon mais il se laisse faire malgré tout, étrangement privé d’énergie alors que son frère le met gentiment au lit, lissant inutilement les couvertures fraîchement repassées.

— Je crois que je préférais quand Alan était ennuyeux, avoue Gordon que son vœu de tout à l’heure fait brûler de honte maintenant.

— Bonhomme, tous les bébés sont ennuyeux, répond Scotty avec gentillesse. Toi aussi, tu criais et tu pleurais tout le temps quand tu étais bébé.

— C’est vrai ?

— Oh que oui ! Et Jonnhy et Virg aussi, bien sûr ! Et même moi mais je crois que Papa et Maman exagèrent quand ils en parlent, ajoute Scotty avec un air malicieux.

— Mais Alan…

— Va grandir. Il est très petit maintenant donc on doit tous s’en occuper car il ne sait pas le faire lui même mais quand il sera plus grand, ce sera sûrement un très chouette petit frère. Tu verras, Gordy.

Gordon ne sait plus trop quoi penser d’Alan mais il se promet d’attendre avant de décider qu’il est complètement nul. En attendant, c’est toujours bon d’avoir son grand frère de son côté si ça permet de se remonter le moral.

* * *

_ John _

John préfère se couper en deux plutôt que de l’avouer mais Alan est son frère préféré.

De peu, évidemment car il est vraiment difficile d’en favoriser un parmi la bande de bras cassés qui lui sert de frères, et cette préférence est née d’un constat un peu narcissique, il doit bien admettre : c’est qu’Alan et lui sont les seuls de la fratrie à avoir hérité des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus de leur mère. Puéril comportement, certes, mais John supposait qu’on pouvait être irrationnel à treize ans.

Il y a dix ans entre son plus jeune frère et lui, un peu moins de douze entre Scott et Alan. Même la différence d’âge entre Alan et Gordon est énorme, ce qui place le benjamin de la fratrie dans la très délicate position du « chouchou surprotégé par toute la famille » à « ennuyeux bébé qui zézaye encore ». Papa étant un homme très occupé et Maman ayant toute une tribu de jeunes garçons en pleine croissance sur les bras, il a bien fallu trouver des compromis : la charge de baby-sitter revenait donc majoritairement aux aînés. Scott et lui s’étaient mis d’accord pour alterner leurs tours, permettant à chacun de donner un peu plus de temps libre à l’autre.

Contrairement à son aîné que la tâche semble frustrer à n’en plus finir – même si Scotty adore Alan, il va quand même sur ses quinze ans et s’encombrer l’esprit avec les besoins d’un enfant de trois ans n’est pas dans ses priorités – John adore s’occuper de leur plus jeune frère. Allie n’est jamais aussi heureux que lorsque « Zohnny » vient jouer avec lui, même s’il passe un certain temps à lui tirer sur les cheveux en poussant de petits jappements, un peu comme des cris qui ne prennent jamais forme.

Apparemment, John n’est pas le seul à aimer les cheveux blonds.

* * *

_ Lucy _

Elle doit dire qu’elle a d’abord été déçue de savoir que la famille Tracy accueillerait un autre garçon avant de décider que tout cela serait sans importance. Un bébé en bonne santé, comme les quatre autres – même son petit Virgil, né prématurément, mais si fort malgré tout – serait déjà un petit miracle en soi. Aussi, quand Alan est né, Lucy Tracy a levé les yeux au ciel, l’a nommé et embrassé sur le bout du nez, déjà débordante d’amour pour ce bout de chou.

La matriarche a craint la différence d’âge entre son petit dernier et ses autres garçons, à juste titre d’ailleurs. Jeff étant absent de temps à autre – un fait qu’elle ne saurait lui reprocher, malgré leurs nombreuses conversations sur le sujet – Alan a vite pris le réflexe de se tourner vers Scott lorsqu’il est en proie au doute et cela lui procure une drôle de sensation de voir son grand garçon prendre si aisément le rôle de père de substitution sur les épaules, un mélange de regret et de fierté. Cela reste son sujet de dispute préféré avec Jeff, sur ce qu’il inflige inconsciemment à leur famille et son premier grand chagrin, la douleur de voir ses garçons grandir plus vite que les autres.

Égoïstement, elle tient à préserver Alan de ces dangers dans lesquels ses aînés semblent se précipiter tête baissée – si elle le peut. Aussi, lorsque la vague blanche lui tombe dessus sans crier gare, elle ne laisse qu’un maigre cri s’échapper de ses lèvres, vague déception devant l’énormité de sa propre mort : elle ne verra jamais grandir son plus jeune.

Avec un peu de chance, cette expérience ne l’entachera pas trop vite.

* * *

**bonus**

_Alan_

Pour sa défense, il n’est pas facile de trouver sa place dans une famille aussi étendue que la leur. Il a quatre frères dont il est plus ou moins proche – même si Scott est comme un père pour lui, que Gordon est son partenaire de crime et John le premier membre honoraire du club des Tracy blonds, fondé il y a des années, juste après la mort de maman – mais ce serait réduire leur famille à leur seul nom, ce qui est injuste parce que Brains et Fermat aussi bien que les Kirano et Lady P. ont leur place dans leur ovale si fermé d’habitude. Fermat qui est comme un petit frère qu’il n’a pas le loisir d’avoir et TinTin pas tout à fait comme une sœur – mais ça, diraient ses frères en souriant d’un air complice, c’est pour plus tard.

Alan n’a pas moins de quatorze ans et l’envie d’être plus tard lui brûle déjà dans les entrailles. Il veut voler aux côtés de ses frères, prouver qu’il n’est plus le bébé ou le petit garçon délicat que tous s’entêtent à voir encore, se tailler une place dans cette famille où il faut la gagner. Être le benjamin dans une fratrie de surdoués n’a rien d’exceptionnel en soi mais il ne manque pas de courage, c’est peut-être là son don le plus précieux, celui que sa mère disparue tenait bien au chaud contre son cœur.

Alors que ne tienne. Un jour, il déploiera ses ailes gigantesques et trébuchera sur les nuages ; il leur montrera qui est Alan Tracy et que ce qu’il veut avant toute chose, c’est être libre.

Un jour, il s’efforcera d’étouffer ses cris de joie sous leur dépit, les bras tendus vers le ciel.


End file.
